Afterwards
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: One shot. Stampy invites Dan to play a parkour map with Squid and Lee after the Mario Kart video. Will Dan feel comfortable around them and be friends?


**A/N: This is a one shot about what went on with Stampy and Dan after they ended their Mario Kart video.**

()()()

As Stampy and Dan exited Wii U they headed to Minecraft where Stampy had promised he would meet Squid and Lee for a parkour map on the Xbox.

"Dan? You wanna join me and some of my friends in a parkour map?" Stampy asks.

"I'm suck at parkour" Dan replied.

"So do I, but Squid and Lee get to do all the parkour while we can cheat"

"Oh, they're your friends?"

"Yeah, Squid's iBallisticSquid and Lee's L for Leeeeeee x"

"Okay, I'll join you. But lemme change into my PC skin" Dan then glitched into his PC skin, which was his normal skin when he does Minecraft mod showcases.

"So, what's the name of the map?"

"It's called the Final Contestant 2. It's a sequel to the map me and Squid played before, made by Kevin, dTined"

Dan chuckled. "I watched the video" at that moment they saw Squid and Lee in the distance waving to them. They walked up. Dan, being shy around new people. Stayed well behind.

"So, we got a new guy joinin' us" Squid said.

"Yeah, but he gets shy around new people, so don't go and throw a huge party like you would normally do" Stampy replied.

"But, it's what I do, Stamps. You can't _change _what I do ever time I meent a new person"

"Hello, what's your name?" Lee asks.

"Oh, I'm Dan" he replied.

"From TheDiamondMinecart?" Squid asks.

"Yeah... Stampy invited me to join you guys on a parkour map, so I said yes"

"Awesome, we're not recording. And besides, Lee has a channel but he doesn't record videos" Squid said, Lee put his paws on his hips "Hey! Just because I don't have recording equipment doesn't mean you have to go in and bud it!"

"Well, anyway... Let's start the map, shall we?" Stampy says. Dan was already feeling more confident around his new friends.

()()()

On a course with lava, obviously, Stampy and Dan groaned. Believing they were bad at parkour. Squid started right away. Falling into the lava in the process.

"Oh, don't get cocky Squid Nugget" Stampy says.

"Let's see _you _try it then" Stampy stared at the first block with was a three block jump.

"Oh, come on! I only got little legs!"

"Here, let me try" Lee jumps but fails and falls in.

"Ha, nice one Lee"

"Wait, I got an idea" Stampy begins to take the block from the walls, which was white wool.

"No, Stamps. We are not cheating" Squid says.

"Hey, I think I can make this one" Dan says as he steps up does a big run up and lands on the white block.

"Nice, like a boss" Squid compliments, Dan smiles then they eventually start racing eachother. Squid gets to the final jump in no time.

"Look at that!" it was a five block jump. He jumped but, sadly, ended up burning.

"Noooooo!" he screams "I'm doing this! Like a boss!" Squid continues on, past Stampy, past Lee and past Dan. They all laugh as Squid fails once more.

"Damn you block!" he tries punching the block from lava.

Soon, Dan makes it to the last jump. He jumps but stops mid air then he falls.

"Goddammit!" he yelled as he sunk in the lava. He face palmed when he re spawned.

"Looks like we need a song" Squid announced as Stampy rolled his eyes.

_You gotta put the boing boing back in your step__  
__C'mon put some heart into it_

Soon all of the boys started singing and eventually Stampy and Squid made it along with Lee.

_C'mon! You gotta put the boing boing back in your step!_

Dan jumped the final jump landing right on top of Lee.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's alright, stuff like this happens to us all the time"

They got up and moved on to the next level, which was a question.

"'Who is the most popular YouTuber from these three (in terms of you) SkyDoesMinecraft, stampylongnose or TheDiamondMinecart?' in terms of us?" Squid read.

"Well, since it's not subscribers, I'm saying me" Stampy said.

"No way, it's totally me" Dan said.

"Sky _is _a total jerk" Squid said "Let's go with Dan" they walked down the tunnel which led them to a blue room. A sig read;

'CORRECT! Now do da parkour'

"Kevin's such a troll" Lee said. They looked at a parkour course leading p like a tower they did it easily. Then they went on to the next room, sings read;

'Sorry for a short sequel! THE END. GOODBYE.'

They then left the map. Dan now felt like he was really good friends with Stampy, Squid and Lee.

Even if the map was short.


End file.
